The objectives of the project are to analyse facial growth by longitudinal radiographic studies with the use of the implant method. Analyses of growth in width of the maxilla are in progress. Increase in the distance between laterally placed metallic implants inserted in the zygomatico-maxillary process on both sides of the face reveal that growth at the median palatal suture is responsible for the major increase in width of the maxilla. Of special interest is that the sutural separation of the two maxillae was greater posteriorly than anteriorly, and consequently, the two maxillae rotate in the transversal plane in relation to each other (Bjork, A. & V. Skieller: Scand. J. Plast. Reconstr. Surg., 8: 26-33, 1974). The influence of this pattern of maxillary growth on the occlusal development will be studied in details.